Tigrex
Tigrex are large Flying Wyverns from the Monster Hunter series. Anatomy and appearance Tigrex is a large, quadrupedal wyvern characterized by its massive head and jaws, powerful limbs and striking yellow/blue striped coloration. The top of its head is tipped with a pair of horn-like ears, and its segmented tail ends with a spiny protrusion. As a quadrupedal wyvern, its wings have evolved into forelegs, which allows it to run at very fast speeds. Though it possesses a pair of adequately-developed wings, it is rarely seen flying in a traditional sense. It is, in fact, more prone to gliding from location to location. It has a powerful set of lungs which gives it the ability to produce extremely loud, concussive roars which can physically damage nearby objects. Unlike many other monsters, Tigrex does not attack with any elements, a trait it shares with the Monoblos and its cousins. Rather, it relies on its sheer brute strength and an ear-splitting roar to bring down opponents. Behavior Tigrex will usually attempt to intimidate would-be attackers with an ear-splitting roar. If combat becomes intense enough, it will flush blood to its forelimbs, face, and eyes, in order to give its skin a bright-red glow as an effort to further intimidate attackers. Habitats Tigrex can be found in many different environments. Like many wyverns, it will travel far and wide in search of prey. Subspecies Brute Tigrex Brute Tigrex features a darker, more muted color palette of various shades of grey, brown, and beige. It apparently possesses a more robust set of lungs than the common species, as evidenced by its increased roaring capacity. It has a more powerful set of forelimbs and has adapted to live in harsher environments than any other variety of Tigrex. Brute Tigrex is capable of using its powerful forelimbs to trample opponents, and can produce incredibly concussive roars which can send nearby objects flying. Brute Tigrex is known to inhabit harsh environments such as Volcanoes and Deserts. Molten Tigrex Molten Tigrex features a striking blood red coloration interspersed with bright blue spines and claws. It is slightly larger than the other two varieties of Tigrex. It is capable of creating explosive blasts while charging, spinning and biting. In addition, its attacks can leave a target with an explosive powder that will explode over time. Interestingly, this species of Tigrex appears to have two rage modes. In the first enraged state the veins of its head, forelegs and tail will become bright red and its speed will increase. Also, it will be able to use the Brute Tigrex's devastating stampede attack. In the second enraged state it will start by using the Brute Tigrex's explosive roar, and its eyes will turn red. Veins on the wings, back legs, chest and tail base will also become visible. It can now also, in combination with its attacks, spread explosive powder clouds and use the super roar in succession as well the lunge spin attack. It can only be found in the Tower on the Tower Summit, possibly due to the cool climate and abundance of large prey in the surrounding area. Category:Species Category:Monster Hunter Category:Non-sapient Category:Carnivore Category:Common Category:Extreme threat Category:Mountain or highland habitat Category:Woodland habitat Category:Volcano or fiery habitat Category:Hill or moorland habitat Category:Desert or wasteland habitat Category:Arctic or tundra habitat Category:Cave or underground habitat Category:Reptilian Category:Wyvern